


Being Beautiful is Hard Work

by SonjaJade



Series: The Rook and the Bluebird [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Bad hair days and ripped dresses can spoil any occasion, but Maria is determined to overturn Murphy’s Law…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by a RP I’m doing right now. I can pretty much put Maria with anyone and be happy, and I’d never considered this ship before playing it, but it works!

It was her first real date since she was cleared of Hughes’ assassination, and the first since returning to Central and active duty.  Despite being excited and truly looking forward to going out (with a seemingly unlikely suitor), the event wasn’t going to proceed as smoothly as she’d hoped if she couldn’t get her hair to lay the right way.  
  
She washed it in the shower and added extra conditioner for a glossy shine.  Unfortunately, that seemed to make it extra heavy.  Instead of falling lightly around her forehead, it seemed as if it were weighed down and covering her eyes.  
  
“He’ll never like it like this,” she grumped, wondering how to fix this disaster before it ruined the rest of the night.  
  
After a second washing (with a little less conditioner, and less time on her head), it wasn’t heavy enough and looked fly-away and unruly.  Luckily though, hair spray could fix that.  But by the time she finished styling it, it was solid as a rock and didn’t move- ‘helmet hair’ her mother had called it.  
  
“This just figures,” Maria hissed, upset that not only had the dress she’d chosen had to first be mended, but now her hair was being _completely_ uncooperative.  “Leave it to me to have the worst date ever!”  She contemplated calling her friend and cancelling, but something told her not to give up.  
  
After giving the situation a thought, she forced a comb through it.  After blowing the flaky residue away, she had the right look at last.  She slipped on the dress and stepped quickly into her stockings and shoes- he would be here any minute now!  Just as she finished applying her mascara, the doorbell to her small apartment rang, followed by a knocking.  
  
“Just a minute!” she called. She closed the medicine cabinet with a bang and hurried to the door.  She opened it and smiled.  “Hi, Braeda!”  
  
He grinned as he offered her a small box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.  “I wasn’t sure what kind of sweets you liked best, so I got a small assortment.”  
  
“Oh, thank you!” she answered, tugging him inside.  “I bet they’re delicious!  Just let me get the flowers in some water and I’ll be ready to go.”  
  
“You look beautiful,” she heard him say.  “Your dress is really pretty.”  
  
She looked up from where she was filling a vase with water.  Did he just say that her formerly ripped dress was pretty?  And that she looked _beautiful_ in too much hairspray?  It seemed despite her rocky start, the bad night she’d been dreading wouldn’t even come to fruition.  
  
“Thank you,” she answered, smiling wide as she returned to the living room and grabbed her purse.  She felt his hand on her lower back guiding her gently out the door and she finally relaxed.  “You don’t look so bad yourself!”  
  
No, this was going to be a _great_ night.


End file.
